Light my Candle
by OutsiderRushheart
Summary: Its a few days after the party and Kendall Schmidt gets an unexpected visit from someone who looks very familiar to him; he just can't quite remember where he's seen him before; Kogan slight AU


**Okay. I promise I won't delete my Kogan/RENT crossover this time. Okay. This one takes place in real life; like I mentioned in the description it takes place a little after the party where K&L met...oh and also this is kinda AU.**

_Kendall singing, __**Logan singing **_

**The lyrics have been altered slightly to fit the situation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or RENT**

* * *

><p>Kendall Schmidt went to the door when he heard on knock. He pulled it open to see a brunette guy about his age standing there who looked vaguely familiar. "<em>What'd you forget?" <em>

**"Got a light?" **The brunette asked, holding a white candle up to view before letting himself in.

"_I know you, you're-you're shivering..."_

The brunette shrugged. "_**It's nothing, they turned off my heat; and I'm just a little weak on my feet..." **_Kendall followed him as he walked inside, grabbing on of his jackets and putting it over the brunette's shoulders. "_**Would you light my candle...What are you staring at?" **_

Kendall shook his head to clear it. "_Nothing; you look familiar." _Kendall found a box of matches and used one to light the other's candle. When the brunette smiled but wobbled slightly, Kendall stopping him by placing his hands on the brunette's shoulders. "_Can you make it?" _

The brunette nodded and began walking through Kendall's house. "_**Just haven't eaten much today; at least the room stopped spinning, anyway...what?"**_

_"Nothing; your smile reminded me of-"_

_**"I always remind people of-who is she?"**_

_"_She died_. Her name was April."_

The candle light blew out abruptly. "_**It's out again; sorry bout your friend...would you light my candle?" **_The brunette moved back over to Kendall who met him halfway with another match.

"Well?"

"Yeah...Ow!" The brunette pulled one hand away from the candle.

"_Oh, the wax." _

_**"It's dripping." **_Kendall took the brunette's free hand to check it and the other responded by subtly interlocking their fingers. "_**I like it between by-"**_

Kendall pulled his hand away quickly. "_Fingers, figured. Oh well. Goodnight." _The brunette gave Kendall the jacket back before heading to the door, sneakily blowing it out on the way. He paused a few feet away from the exit when he realized something had fallen out of his pocket.

Kendall noted that he hadn't left yet. "_It blew out again?" _

_"__**No, I think that I dropped my stash**__." _The brunette turned and began walking about again.

"_I think I've seen you out and about...your candle's out." _

_"__**I'm illin' I had it when I walked through the door, is it on the floor?" **_The brunette dropped to the floor and began searching.

"Floor?"

"_**They say that I have the best ass; is it true?" **_

"What?"

He glanced up at Kendall. "_**You're starin' again."**_

"Oh no! I mean, you do have a nice-I mean; _you look familiar_." Kendall helped the brunette search. "_I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else." _

_**"Do you know Selena and Demi; I was at a party with them." **_

Kendall stopped._ "_Yes... _I was playin' my guitar-"_

_**"We were...singing." **_The brunette sighed and held out the candle again. "_**We could light the candle; oh won't you light the candle?" **_Kendall did so.

"_Why don't you look into that...you look like your sixteen."_

_"__**I'm eighteen!" **_The brunette stood up and walked around the long way to the door. "_**I'm old for my age; **_Besides... _**I'm already in the big time..."**_

"_I used to be there too..._Ya know_... I used to shiver like that." _

"I have no heat I told you!"

"_I used to sweat like that." _

_"_I have a cold!"

"Uh-huh. _I used to be a junkie." _

_"__**Sometimes I like ta; feel good..." **_

" Uh-huh." Kendall noticed something on the ground by his feet and picked up quickly, hiding it in his back pocket. "_**What's that?" **_

_**"**_Candy bar wrapper."

The brunette- not believing Kendall- walked over. "_**We could light the candle..." **_Kendall waved the small flame out. "_**Oh what'd you do with my candle?" **_

_**"**__That was my last match."_

_"__**Our eyes'll adjust thank god for the moon." **_

_"Baby it's not the moon at all; I hear a Spike Lee's shootin' down the street."_ Kendall pointed towards the direction through the window, the brunette grabbing it with both his hands.

"_**Ba humbug, ba humbug..."**_

_"Cold hands."_

_"Yours too. _Big; _like my father's. _Do you wanna dance?" The brunette pulled Kendall to the center of the room.

"With you?"

"No. _With my father." _He guided Kendall's hand so it spun him around. When they faced each other again Kendall smiled and rolled his eyes.

"_I'm Kendall." _

The brunette walked slowly around Kendall. "_**They call me Logan..." **_Logan took what he had lost (and what Kendall just happened to pick up) from the back pocket and walked casually away and out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Just kinda estimated he was that old back then figuring because it took 3 years to cast BTR I subtracted 3 from 21...Kendall obviously would be seventeen in this if Logan's eighteen.<strong>


End file.
